Unnatural Drabbles
by Bramblerose4
Summary: A series of drabbles spanning many different genres and pairings. Ratings will vary between K to T.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy. Unbeta'd

* * *

Stress Relief.

Maggie walked into English ten minutes before the bell, hoping to finish reading the newest _House of Night _novel before class started and found Jasper hunched over on his desk, fast asleep. "Jasper?" she called to him softly, but he just slept on. Maggie grinned mischievously and headed to the back of the classroom. Pulling the first three volumes of _The Norton Anthology of English Literature _from the vast book collection, she walked back to the slumbering boy. Balancing the heavy tomes with both hands she raised the books high, over her head and let the books fall out of her hands and slam onto the floor.

The sound shocked Jasper awake, he jumped out of his seat adrenaline rushing through him. "What? Maggie?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," she giggled, as she bent down to pick up the volumes. "So, why are you sleeping at you desk? Don't you want to at least wait until class starts?"

"Sorry," he apologized, giving the girl a weak smile.

"What's wrong Jasper? You look like hell."

"I didn't sleep enough last night," Jasper explained, sinking back into his seat.

"That's what you get for palying video games and reading manga until 2am," she scolded in a motherly tone.

Jasper scoffed. "Yeah, but that's not what kept me up," he admitted without thinking.

"Okay, so then what did?"

Jasper didn't reply. Instead, he stared at the tabletop of his desk. Maggie could see the tension in her friend by the way he sat in the chair, refusing to make eye contact with her. "You don't have to tell me, if-"

"It was Henry," Jasper blurted out.

Maggie blinked. "Henry?"

"I heard Henry. In the bathroom. He was making strange noises. I mean, I know it's a perfectly normal thing for teenage boys to do but it's completely different when it comes to actually hearing-"

"Oh, stop," Maggie interrupted. "Just stop talking," she insisted, covering her ears with her hands. "I really don't need that image in my head."

"Tell me about it." Jasper said, burying his head in his hands.

"Tell you about what?" Henry asked, entering the classroom.

"Nothing," both Jasper and Maggie answered in unison.

"I'm not crying, are you crazy?"

"It's okay, Jasper." Henry said, placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "I cry once a day," he admitted. "Sometimes twice a day."

"Really?"

"Sure," Henry grinned and nodded his head eagerly. "It's a great way to release stress. Though I usually wait until I'm at the house. I just duck into the bathroom and have a good cry. After a few minutes, the tension just flows away," he explained with hand gesture.

"So, that's why you've been locking yourself in the bathroom every night?"

"Of course," Henry replied, his brows knitted together in confusion. "Why, what did you think I was doing?"

"Uh, what? Nothing,"Jasper gave Henry a nervous smile. He and Maggie shared a look before breaking out into laughter.

Henry, knowing that he was missing something, only smiled at his friends and took his seat just as the bell rang.

* * *

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Incomprehension

Rating: T

Genre: Angst, Romance

Characters/pairings: one sided Jenry aka Jasper/Henry romance.

A/N: Third UH fic. Enjoy!

* * *

It sucks to be me. I mean, it sucks to be a teenage boy. I'm always hungry and I'm find myself turned on by the strangest of things. One of those things in Jasper, or more precisely Jasper's mouth. I'm drawn to it; drawn to him. I am fully aware that nothing will come of it. I lounge on my hammock staring at Jasper as he talks to Maggie on his cell phone. Those two have been bickering a lot more lately. I don't quite understand it myself, but I suspect there is something more than scholastic rivalry between them.

That doesn't bother me one bit. What does concern me are Jasper's lips. And though I can read lips in eight different languages, I'm not reading his conversation, rather watching his mouth form words. It's the action that has attracted me. I am entranced by the way his full lips straighten or curl and pucker when he was upset or frustrated. But best of all, I love it when his lips purse and smile when he calls my name. Just as his lips were forming more.

"Henry! Henry! Henry!" Jasper snapped his fingers under my nose to get my attention.

"Yes, Jasper?" I replied, my voice going uncommonly deep.

"What are you doing? Some sort of weird meditation thing?"

"Something like that," I blinked.

"Well stop it. It's freaking me out, you staring at me like that," Jasper made a face, which made the corners of his lips curl up.

"Yeah, sure," I promised, staring at his mouth.

He sighed and shook his head before turning away from me, once again absorbed in his phone call. I smiled at his back and reached for my mancala board while remaining in my hammock. I placed the wooden board on my stomach and lazily set up a game, dropping four glass beads in each groove. The clinking sound of glass hitting glass and wood the only distraction I could think of to not think about my cousin's mouth. Most likely this recent fascination will pass, but for now it'll just be one more thing I won't know why I do, but it will be something I'll to learn how to live with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Home Remedy

Jasper walked into the kitchen and found Henry by the stove, grinding what appeared to be tree bark into powder. "Henry, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Jasper. I'm just brewing willow bark," Henry answered, not taking his eyes off his work.

"Well, that explains it," Jasper replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "Why are you brewing willow bark?"

"It's for my headache," Henry countered. He stopped grinding the bark in order to inspect his work.

"Why don't you just take an aspirin?" Jasper asked, opening the fridge door.

"This is aspirin," Henry explained. "Willow bark has been used for centuries to help relieve headaches, back pain, and to reduce fever. The bark contains salicin which is an ingredient used in-"

"Aspirin." Jasper finished with a nod.

Henry grinned and returned to his work. Filling the kettle with water Henry placed it on the stove. He took a breath as he studied the stove's display, figuring out which burner he was using and turning the correct knob to control the temperature. While he waited for the water to boil Henry moved the willow powder from the grinding bowl to a coffee mug. It didn't take long for the water to heat and just before the kettle started to whistle Henry turned the stove off and removed it from the burner.

"You're not seriously not going to drink that." Jasper watched as Henry poured the hot water into the mug and mixed it with a spoon.

"Of course I am." Henry grinned and brought the mug to his mouth and blew on it. "Bottoms up."

Jasper made a face of disgust as Henry downed the entire cup in one go. Henry swallowed and immediately began coughing. Jasper went over to his cousin and patted him on the back.

"Oh gross, that was so gross." Henry gagged, wiping tears from his eyes.

Jasper held back his laughter until he knew that Henry was okay. "Next time, just take an aspirin."


End file.
